Nyamo's Secret Affair
by thecoconutcyclone
Summary: [Azumanga Daioh] YukariNyamo...Yukari sees Nyamo out with a man one night and wacky hijinks ensue!


All right folks I'm trying something new. I am writing out side of my normal bounds. The last time I attempted such a feat I was met with little fan fair. However, as I am quite spry for a bit of produce I have bounced back and have decided to try again, this time with an Azumanga Daioh fic. I just recently purchased and viewed the entire series and fell in love. Inspired by my love and the few Azumanga fics I have managed to find I set out to make my mark in this universe. I hope I have managed to do the series some justice.

The standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing…blah…blah…blah. This work involves a relationship of a romantic nature between two female characters…blah…blah…blah.  If you've got a problem with that you can eat me…blah…blah…blah. Enjoy!

Nyamo's Secret Affair

By: thecoconutcyclone

Yukari was bored. Not just bored but b-o-r-e-d, bored! It was yet another dateless Saturday. She looked around her room from her perch on the bed and tried to come up with something, anything to break through the boredom. Nothing looked promising. Even her precious playstation 2, brought her no fulfillment this night. "Screw this." She cried grabbing her coat. "There has got to be some action around this town for under…" she dug in her pocket and pulled out a collection of coins "237 yen." With a firm nod of her head she was out the door.

She wandered around aimlessly for a while, trying to figure out something to do. Normally, nights like this would find her in a bar with Nyamo or at the movies with Nyamo or well, lets face it whatever the activity she was going to be with Nyamo.  Tonight, however, Nyamo had bailed on her. Gave her a lame ass excuse like a headache or toothache…it was some kind of ache, Yukari hadn't really been paying attention past the point when Nyamo had said no to her dinner invitation. "Cheap ass probably didn't want to pick up the tab," She sighed and kicked a random soda can from her path. But when she thought about it, it seemed to Yukari that Nyamo had had a headache or something practically every night this week. "Hmmm…maybe she really is sick." With that thought in mind Yukari soon found herself outside of Nyamo's apartment building.

"I should go in and check on her. Though maybe I should get her some juice or something," she turned towards the complex's vending area. "Ha! Nyamo isn't the only responsible adult around here!" As Yukari pondered the merits of orange versus mango juice, they were both citrus and chocked full of vitamin C right…she heard a door open.

"So after we eat do you want to check out that karaoke joint near the university?" A familiar voice asked. 

"Nyamo?" Yukari turned around in time to see her friend and a handsome young man step out of Nyamo's apartment. 

"Sounds good," he replied putting his arm around Nyamo's shoulders as they walked towards her car. 

"The hell?" Yukari growled. "What was Nyamo doing with a man? Who the hell was that? What the hell was that? Why, what, how? Gaaaah…" She cried as her brain began to shut down from the mix of confusion and rage. 

***

Monday morning found the students of class 2-3 participating in the usual pre-class weekend wrap-up.  The conversation of a small group in the back of the room was particularly animated. "No way!" Tomo cried, "Nyamo out with a guy?"

"What's so weird about that?" Yomi asked.

"Well, it's just that I always thought that Nyamo and Yukari-sensei were…well, you know?" Tomo replied waggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on you know they…" Tomo began flailing her arms about in addition to the eyebrow waggling, "you know!" 

Chiyo, who was getting a bit confused by the turn in the conversation, pulled on Kagura's sleeve, "What does she mean?"

"You'll get it when you're older."

Yomi shook her head at Tomo's antics. "Whatever, I'm just telling you what I saw. Saturday night Nyamo-sensei was out at the karaoke bar near the university with a guy."

"Who was he? What did he look like? Was he hot? Details, Yomi details!"

"Tomo, for god's sake pipe down. I don't know who he was. I didn't exactly have a chance to ask. They were across the street when I saw them, but from what I could see he was really good looking. Tall, athletic, and a gentleman too, he held the door open for her and everything."

"Well, I for one say good for Kurosawa-sensei. Its about damn time she went out and got some!" Kagura laughed.

"Oh, you think so huh?" A new voice added from behind her.

"Yeah, she can't spend all her time with Yukari-sensei. How boring would that…" Kagura stopped as she noticed the frightened expressions on her friends' faces. "Yukari-sensei is behind me isn't she?"

"You're damn right she is." Yukari cried smacking Kagura on the back of the head with a rolled up notebook. "That's what you get for gossiping." She turned and pointed the notebook at Yomi, "You…outside now!" Yomi gulped and followed the teacher out into the hallway.

"She's toast, " Kagura sighed as the classroom door slid shut. She rubbed the lump quickly forming on the back of her head. "Anybody got any aspirin?"

***

The girls regrouped on the rooftop for lunch. "Is it just me or was Yukari-sensei a total bitch this morning?" Tomo asked.

"For once its not just you." Yomi replied. "She griped me out for ten minutes about spreading teacher's personal information, and then spent another fifteen asking me questions about what I saw Saturday. What is up with that?"

"Ah ha!" Tomo cried raising a finger into the air. "Nyamo must be cheating on her!"

"What?" five voices cried.

"Yeah, think about it Yukari-sensei and Nyamo were having a secret affair all along. But then this guy comes along and sweeps Nyamo off right from under Yukari-sensei's nose. And now she's suffering from a broken heart and forcing us to suffer with her."

"You are so full of it Tomo." Yomi replied while Sakaki just shook her head.

"No, think about it guys. Why else would Yukari-sensei be so upset? Nyamo's her best friend, she should be happy that she's seeing someone. That she's finally found true love. That is unless that love was found in the arms of another. Unless she was cheating on her."

"Kurosawa-sensei isn't the type to cheat on someone." 

"Chiyo-chan's right Tomo. That just isn't her style." Kagura added.

"Maybe Yukari-sensei is in love with Kurosawa-sensei but just didn't realize it until she found out that Kurosawa-sensei was involved with someone." Osaka called from where she sat contemplating the mysteries of her navel. 

Six pairs of astonished eyes turned towards Osaka. Yomi turned to Chiyo, "Did Osaka just say something that made sense?"

"Yup."

"I didn't just hallucinate?"

"Nope."

"Oh good."

"Osaka, you're brilliant!" Tomo cried. "That's got to be it."

"Poor Yukari-sensei." Sakaki sighed. 

"Yeah, that's gotta suck." Kagura added.

"We've got to do something to help her. Otherwise we'll never survive the rest of the term!" 

"Oh no Tomo, that's the last thing we need to do." 

"Come on Yomi, Yukari-sensei needs us."

"Like a hole in the head."

"She tried to help you with your diet last week."

"Stealing my desert when I wasn't looking is hardly helping."

"But Yomi…" Tomo's next argument was cut short as the bell signaling the start of the next period rang out and the girls quickly scrambled to get downstairs.

***

Finally, the end of the day arrived. "Well, I'm off to the pool. See you guys tomorrow." 

"Wait Kagura," Tomo called, "We'll walk you there."

"What are you up to?" Yomi asked.

"I can't simply want to walk a friend to her after school activity of choice?"

"No. Whatever you're planning…don't." 

"Jeez Yomi you're such a downer. Come on Chiyo-chan." Tomo replied grabbing the smaller girl's arm "You'll walk with me and Kagura right?"

"I suppose…"

"Great let's go!" Tomo pulled Chiyo away towards the waiting Kagura. Osaka and Sakaki shrugged their shoulders and followed them. 

"I don't know who's the bigger idiot, her for whatever scheme she's planning or me for wanting to see what happens." Yomi said to herself. "Hey, guys wait up!"

The girls ended up staying for the entire swim club practice. Though they were more interested in watching the faculty advisor than any of the club members. "Hmmm…she doesn't act like someone who's having an illicit affair." Tomo stated as she watched Nyamo putting wet towels into the laundry bin after practice. 

"Idiot," Yomi swore under her breath. "Can we go now?"

"No one kept you here Yomi."

"Someone had to keep an eye on you didn't they?"

"Admit it. You wanted to spy on Nyamo too!"

"Just because you have nothing better to do than stalk the teachers doesn't mean everyone else does Tomo!"

"Hey, Chiyo-chan? Come here a sec."

"Yes?" Chiyo asked walking up to the fence where Osaka stood.

"Isn't that Kurosawa-sensei's car?" Osaka asked pointing towards a vehicle pulling up to the parking lot.

"Yes it is. But she's right here, so who's driving it?"

Chiyo's question was soon answered as a young man climbed out of the car and then leaned against it to smoke a cigarette. 

"Damn," Tomo gasped taking up a spot along the fence next to Osaka and Chiyo. 

"Told ya." Yomi said peering over her shoulder. 

"What are you guys doing over there?" Kagura asked as she walked out of the changing room. Tomo waved her over and pointed towards the parking lot. Kagura let out a low whistle. "Go Kurosawa-sensei."

"Okay then," Tomo cried clapping her hands together. "The first step in any successful operation is intel." She turned and placed her hand on Chiyo's shoulder. "Alright Chiyo-chan head over there and find out who he is."

"What? Me?"

"Yup, you're the only one who can do it!"

"And why is that exactly?" Yomi asked.

"Because she's the only one who's too cute for Nyamo to kill if she catches us snooping."

Yomi thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Right."

"What?" Chiyo cried.

"Come on kid take one for the team." Kagura called pushing Chiyo towards the pool area's entrance. 

Chiyo looked to Sakaki for help but the taller girl was strangely missing. "What a time for her to disappear." She mumbled as the group pushed her through the entrance to the pool area and towards the parking lot.

***

Ten minutes and one mad rush to hide when Nyamo came out of the changing room later the girls regrouped behind the parking lot. Tomo rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "Well, Chiyo-chan who is he?"

"Her cousin."

"Huh?"

"He said he was Kurosawa-sensei's cousin from Kyoto here for a visit."

"That's a lie!" A voice yelled. The girls turned to find Yukari striding towards them. "That is a blatant lie. I know for a fact that Nyamo doesn't have any attractive relatives!"

"Yukari-sensei wonderful day isn't it?"

"Shut it Yomi." She turned towards Chiyo. "Are you sure he said he was her cousin?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's just not possible," Yukari replied shaking her head.

"Are you sure Yukari-sensei? Maybe it's a relative you've never met before." Kagura supplied.

"No, that can't be it. I've met Nyamo's entire family. I've been banned from attending the reunions twice."

She wasn't sure why but Tomo felt she had to ask, "Ummm…Yukari-sensei how did you manage to get banned twice?"

"Oh I figured the first time was a fluke and went back again the next year. Boy were they surprised to see me!"

"I bet." Yomi mumbled.

"But why would Kurosawa-sensei lie?" Chiyo asked.

"Ah poor, naive Chiyo-chan. So young." Yukari sighed dramatically. "Pretty-boy is obviously much younger than my Nyamo and so they're using this lame cousin lie to cover the ridiculousness of this whole affair."

"Come to think of it, a scandal like this could ruin Nyamo's reputation." Yukari shook her fist in the air. "That's it! I've got to go over there and put an end to this whole thing. It's for her own good after all." With a nod of her head Yukari walked away from the puzzled group of girls.

"Go Yukari-sensei! Fight for your woman!" Tomo shouted after her.

"There is no way that this is going to end well." Yomi said shaking her head. "Come on everyone we'd better head home."

***

"Alright where is he?" Yukari barked when Nyamo finally opened the door to her apartment.

"Why hello to you too Yukari."

"Don't play coy with me Nyamo. Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who. You know Nyamo even for a stupid P.E. teacher I thought you were smarter than this."

"Huh? What in the hell are you talking about Yukari?"

Yukari shook her finger at Nyamo. "I'm talking about you and that pre-teen pretty boy you've been running around town with. And don't try to deny it I'm not the only one who's seen you with him. Honestly, can't you find a guy your own age?"

Nyamo blinked a few times and then began to laugh. In fact she laughed so hard that she literally fell over. 

"I don't see what is so funny about all of this? I mean if word got out that you were boinking some kid who's probably not much older than your students…"

"Yukari, stop it you're killing me."

"If I were going to kill you Nyamo I'd use my hands. And trust me I'm tempted to. Were you even going to tell me about him?"

"Honestly, no." Nyamo replied standing up.

"What?" Yukari cried and lunged at Nyamo, who barely managed to doge Yukari's fist.

"Calm down and let me explain."

"Why should I? Hitting you would be far more satisfying right about now."

"Because I'm your best friend and you owe me."

Yukari paused, "Damn you and your logic!"  She turned and sat down on Nyamo's sofa. "You've got five minutes."

"Great, I'll only need three."

"Being with the kid must have gotten you used to quickies." Yukari muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, you're wasting your time you know."

Nyamo shook her head and sat down next to her on the sofa. "Yukari look at me, that pre-teen pretty boy as you so delicately described him was my cousin Kyo."

Yukari stood up, "How fucking stupid do you think I am? There is no way that kid was chubby, pimply Kyo."

"Are you sure? He was twelve the last time you saw him."

Yukari flopped back down on the sofa. "That was Kyo?"  
"That was him. The kid grew up nice didn't he?"

"So you're not having an illicit affair behind my back?"

"Where the hell did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe from the fact that you were sneaking around with some random guy behind my back."

"Okay, first of all he wasn't some random guy…"

"But you were sneaking around with him. I mean you didn't tell me he was in town"

Nyamo blushed, "Well, Kyo sort of asked me not to."

"What? That kid loved me!"

"Yukari, he's scared shitless of you. I don't know exactly why. All I could get out of him was something about cars and a little old lady."

"That's weird…" Yukari mumbled suddenly finding Nyamo's potted plant incredibly interesting.

"Anyway he asked me not to tell you that he was in town. He even threatened not to come if I told you, and since I got banned from the reunions its not like I get to see my family very often, so I caved in. Forgive me?"

"So let me get this straight. Chubby, pimply Kyo is afraid of me and is now suddenly a hottie?"

"Ummm…yes."

"And you didn't tell me he was in town because the little chicken shit asked you not to?"

"Yes."

"And you're not involved in a secret illicit affair of any kind?"

"Not a one."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"You're forgiven." Yukari stood up and stretched. "I should probably head home then." She turned and started towards the door.

"Hey, Yukari?"

"Yeah?"

"Why all the concern about my love life?"

Yukari began to blush and ducked her head. "Ummm…I just wanted to protect your reputation, you know ahh…you can never be too careful…"

"Yukari, are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"No."

"You want to go try that new Italian place by the train station?"

"Sure…wait. That's kind of expensive isn't it?"

Nyamo smiled, "Yeah, but I like to take my dates some place nice."

Yukari looked up at Nyamo, her eyes wide. "Ummm…that is unless you don't want to. Ah shit I just embarrassed my self didn't I? I just thought that…" Nyamo stopped as Yukari placed her fingers on her lips.

"Pick me up at seven?" She asked and then replaced her fingers with her lips. The kiss was brief but when it ended all Nyamo could do was blink.

Yukari opened the door. "And bring me flowers just because we've known each other for a while doesn't mean you can be a cheap ass." With that she walked out of the apartment.

Nyamo stood in her living room smiling for a moment until Yukari's last comment registered in her head. 

"Hey!"

Ah, rolls out from behind a conveniently placed palm tree. Was my little adventure into the wide world beyond Sailor Moon a success or should I never venture from my island of Senshi-centric fics again? Feedback is greatly appreciated and makes for a happy little coconut regardless of its content. Remember kids only you can prevent disgruntled fanfic authors. Seriously, folks let me know what ya'll think!

Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
